Eggscellent
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Rancis must win a trucker's hat after Gloyd falls into a coma from eating a massive omelette. No flames


Here's a another regular show parody epiosde. I don't own Wreck it ralph, Crumplezone and Ransack, or Regular show. Enjoy! No flames!

Rancis and Gloyd are inside Rancis' house watching Termimator 2. "Dude, did Aronald take someone's clothes in the first movie?" Gloyd asked Rancis.

"He takes bikers clothes in last movie." Rancis answered. "(Terminator impression) Give me your clothes." He and Gloyd start laughing.

Vanellope opens Rancis' door. "Hey Fluggerbutt and Pumpkin head, you two should be working." Said Vanellope.

"We're on our lunch break." Said Gloyd.

"Uh yeah, what he said." Rancis responded.

Vanellope doesn't believe Rancis and Gloyd. "Yeah, it really looks like you're eating up a storm there. Come on boys, let's go." Vanellope said and leaves.

Rancis and Gloyd groan in dislike. "Yeah, yeah we're going." Rancis replied he's about to turn off the TV.

Gloyd stops him. "Wait look." Said Gloyd pointing at a commercial.

Only once every thousand years does an eating challenge appear with the ability to blow everyone away. The Eggscellent Challenge is that challenge. Twelve eggs, chili, cheese, biscuits and a fruit bowl. Finish in under an hour and your party eats for free. And you win this hat that says "I'm Eggscellent" on it. That's right, finish the omelette and get the coolest hat ever invented for free. Many have tried, none have succeeded, could you be the first to slay the dragon and be eggscellent. Yeah, yeah!

"Dude, we have to win that hat." Said Gloyd excited.

"Yeah right. Have you seen the size of that omlet? It's a size of a baby! Besides no can win that hat." Said Rancis.

"Aw come on! Did you see how awesome that hat was? It was a net hat." Said Gloyd.

"Those aren't even cool anymore." Rancis replied.

"Yes they are!" Gloyd snapped at Rancis. "Truckers wear them all the time. It's got air holes in the back to keep a cross breeze going and everything."

"Alright, fine it's cool. Just buy the hat." Rancis suggested.

"That doesn't make a cool story. Hey, where'd you get that hat? I bought it. Why does it say "I'm Eggscellent" on it? Oh it doesn't matter cause I just payed for it with money! Plus why would you buy it anyway when you can get it for free?" Gloyd explained.

"Yeah but the omelette" Rancis gets cut off by Gloyd.

"Dude forget it! You wanna order a two egg breakfast, that's fine by me." Gloyd responded. "But when you finish and you're still hungry, don't come crying to me cause I ain't sharing."

"Yeah but"

"Shubaboo!" Gloyd yelled.

"But"

"Sleepypoo!" Gloyd shouted.

"Ugh, ok fine. We'll go to that stupid restaurant, I hate it when you talk like that." Said Rancis.

"Maybe we." Said Gloyd.

Rancis and Gloyd are at the Eggscellent game that Mr. Litwak plugged 7 years ago. "Have you decided?" The waiter asked the two boys.

"Uh I'll take the eggs Benedict and an orange juice." Said Rancis hands the waiter his menu.

"And I'll have the Eggscellent Challenge." Said Gloyd handing the waiter the menu.

"Oh, i wouldn't recommend the Eggscellent Challenge, it's more of a promotional item." The waiter explained.

"Yeah and it's the only reason we're here so-" Gloyd gets cut off by the waiter.

"Sir, i-it's really just-" The waiter gets cut off by Gloyd.

"OK hold on, hold on, I'm confused. I'm the customer right?" Gloyd asked.

"Well yes." Said the waiter.

"What does that sign say over there?" Gloyd replied pointing at a sign that reads "The customer is always right."

"Uh, the customer is always right." The waiter answered.

"And what am I?" Gloyd asked.

"The customer." The waiter answered.

"And the sign?" Gloyd demanded.

"Sir, please." The waiter begged.

"Say it." Gloyd commanded the waiter.

"The customer is always right." Said the waiter.

"That's right, bring me the omlette." Gloyd commanded.

Later on an ambulance is driving to Mario's hospital with Rancis and Gloyd inside. "You're allergic to eggs?! Rancis asked Gloyd on stretcher.

"I thought if I ate really fast, maybe I wouldn't notice. I just really wanted that hat. Did I win it?" Said Gloyd weak.

"Dude, you didn't even come close." Rancis answered worried.

"Rancis, promise me that whatever happens, you'll get me that hat." Said Gloyd.

"What?" Rancis asked.

"Please, just promis you'll get the hat for me." Gloyd begged.

"I promise." Rancis responded.

"You're my best friend Rancis." Those were Gloyd's last word before he passes out.

"Gloyd? Gloyd?!" Rancis said gently shaking Gloyd. "Wake up!"

"Get back! Punch it, we're losing him!" The Paramedic shouted and performs CPR on Gloyd.

Rancis and the other racers, Crumplezone and Ransack are in a hospital room where Gloyd is. "Your friend Gloyd Orangeboar is in coma because of an allergic reaction his body had to the eggs. Unfortunately, due to the large quantity of eggs that he comusmed, there's a strong chance that he may never wake up again." Dr. Mario explained to the others.

"Is there anything we can do?" Vanellope asked.

"All we can do is wait. I'm sorry." Said Dr. Mario and leaves the room.

Vanellope turns to Rancis. "Well, I hope you've learned something from all of this." Said Vanellope placing her hands on her hips.

"What?" Rancis asked in anger.

"Maybe if you've been working like you were supposed to, none of this would've happened." Vanellope explained.

Rancis pushes Vanellope into Taffyta and Jubileena. Everyone cries out in shock. Swizzle and Adorabeezle hold Rancis back; Taffyta and Jubileena hold Vanellope back. "Rancis, what the fudge are doing?!" Vanellope asked enraged.

"What's your problem?! This has nothing to do with work! He just wanted the hat!" Rancis snapped at Vanellope.

"And look where it got him! Gloyd is only going to get you into trouble!" Vanellope snapped back.

Rancis laughs harshly. "Right, take advice from Vanellope about friends, since you've got soooo many of 'em." Said Rancis.

"I have friends." Vanellope replied.

"No you don't. Everyone only hangs out with you because you're our leader and we felt bad for you for all the mean things we done to you. Gloyd only wanted to try and win a hat. He doesn't deserve to be in a coma because of it." Said Rancis and walks to the door.

"Where are you going?!" Vanellope asked angry.

"Back to the Eggscellent game." Rancis answered mad.

"Why?!" Vanellope asked.

"Because I made a promise to Gloyd and I'm gonna keep it. That's what friends do for each other." Said Rancis and leave the room.

Everyone is shocked. "Awkward." Said Candlehead.

"(Gasps) My first fight with Rancis." Said Vanellope.

Back at the Eggscellent game Rancis is at the front counter. "What do you mean it's not for sale?!" Rancis asked.

"I mean it's not for sale." Said the waiter.

"Look, my friend really wanted this hat, and now he's I'm a coma from trying to finish your challenge. Come on, you've got to be able to make an acception." Said Rancis.

"Sir, I'm sorry about your friend. Really, I am, but I can't just sell you the hat. It's out of my control." The waiter explained.

Rancis groans but there's only one choice. "Then give me the omelette." Rancis said.

"Sir, please don't." The waiter begged.

"Give me the omlette." Rancis demanded.

The waiter brings Rancis the omelette and sets the timer. "Go!" The waiter said. Rancis starts with the omelette but couldn't finish it when the timer rings. "Time is up, sir."

"Sell me the hat." Rancis demanded.

"I'm sorry sir. The hat is not for sale." Said the waiter.

Rancis throws the omelette at the wall. "Forget this place." Said Rancis and walks away.

Rancis goes back to Mario's hospital in Gloyd's room. "I'm sorry Gloyd, I couldn't do it." Said Rancis. Then Vanellope and Adorabeezle walk in. "Huh? Oh, what are you doing here?"

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was a stupid thing to say, and I didn't mean it." Vanellope explained.

"THGH! Yeah." Rancis responded.

"You know, there might be a way to win that hat." Said Vanellope.

"What? What are you talking about?" Rancis asked.

"Tell him Beezle." Vanellope said.

" A long time ago, I knew a guy by the name of Jon Crumble, his theme was apple and blueberry crumble. He used to be a racer and just like Gloyd, he was obsessed with the hat. His drive for the hat was relentless. Breakfast Lunch, Dinner. The omelet was the only thing he would ever eat. He kept a journal, and kept tracking every advantage he could find that would help him on his quest for the hat. One day, he was really excited. He just kept saying, "I figured it out! I figured it out!" He left to attempt it, but he never came back." Adorabeezle explained.

"So, what happened?" Rancis asked.

"I don't know." Adorabeezle answered.

"What do you mean? Didn't you go to the restaurant?" Rancis asked.

"None of us did. He failed so many times, none of us thought he would ever do it." Adorabeezle answered.

"Why are you guys telling me all this?" Rancis asked.

"Because, we got his notebook from his house." Said Vanellope giving Rancis the journal. "It looks like he figured out how to finish the omelette." Rancis flips through the notes. "If you're willing to take the risk, you could win the hat for Gloyd." Said Vanellope.

"Let's do this." Said Rancis getting serious.

At Vanellope's castle the other racers are training Rancis for the Eggscellent challenge while Holding out for a hero by Bonnie Tyler plays. Rancis is eating a plain 12 egg omelette while Vanellope is timing him, Jubileena is jumping up and down. Swizzle is making omelettes and Crumplezone and Ransack walk in with bags of eggs in their hands. Rancis mixes the biscuits in a glass of water but spit takes it on Candlehead and her candle goes and freaks out. Rancis does a pratice challenge and slice the omelette into four pieces and finishes it.

The racers are standing into front of the entrance of the Eggscellent game. "This isn't gonna be easy." Said Rancis.

"Just stick to the training. You can do it." Said Vanellope.

Everyone enters the train. "Hey Nellie, sorry about what I said before. I didn't mean to say those things." Said Rancis.

Vanellope kisses Rancis. "Just get in there and win that stupid hat for Gloyd." Said Vanellope.

The waiter goes up to Rancis. "Oh, good morning sir. Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"The Eggscellent challenge please." Said Rancis.

"Sir, while I am contractually bound by the laws of this game to bring you the omelet, I highly suggest ordering something else." Said the waiter.

"Bring me the omelette." Rancis demanded.

The waiter brings Rancis the omelette and sets the timer. "Good luck." Said the waiter.

"Thanks." Said Rancis.

The waiter walks away and when he turns around he sees Rancis doing the strategy to winning the challenge. "No don't." Said the waiter.

Vanellope stops him and the other racers are behind Vanellope. "Let him finish." Said Vanellope.

The waiter whistles and the staff stand behind him. "Step aside." Said the waiter.

"Why don't you make us bro?" Said Swizzle.

The staff start fighting with the racers. "Keep them away from Rancis!" Vanellope yelled out.

Crumplezone elbows the chef, Candlehead burns some chairs with her candle and Minty throws them at the staff. Ransack hits the busboy with a chair. Swizzle punches another waiter in the face. Taffyta kicks a chef in the nuts. Sticky punches a busboy about to punch Rancis. The waiter runs to Rancis but Vanellope trips the waiter and the timer goes off. "Sorry sir, time is up?" The waiter said in shock he sees a emepty plate and glass. "Oh no. We were only trying to help!"

"What?" Rancis asked. The others look at Rancis and disappear. Rancis is teleports to a room filled with hats. "What the?" The Eggscellent knight shows up. "Where am I?" Rancis asked.

"You have made it to the final test of the Eggscellent Challenge. Choose your prize, but take heed, for it you choose incorrectly, you will die." Said the Knight pointing at Jon Crumble's skeleton wearing the incorrect Eggscellent hat, which is a crown.

"Jon Crumble." Said Rancis looking at all the hats. "How am I gonna choose? Which one is it?"

"It was a net hat. Truckers wear them all the time. It's got air holes in the back to keep a cross breeze and everything." Said a flashback version of Gloyd.

"(Gasps) That looks like the hat of a trucker." Said Rancis he puts the trucker hat on his head and didn't die.

"Your choice is eggscellent!" Said the knight.

Rancis teleports back to the game. The Knight walks over to a door and opens it. He had whole stock of trucker hats and put one in the same spot.

At Mario's hospital Rancis puts the net hat on Gloyd's head and wakes up. "You won the hat for me." Said Gloyd.

"Yeah, but I couldn't have done it without my friends and my girlfriend." Said Rancis and Vanellope blushed.

"Thanks guys." Said Gloyd. "Look!

Do you like steak? Well then come on down to the Steak Universe. If you and a friend can finish our 96 ounce steak and eggs in under an hour, we'll give you 2 free t-shirts that say 'Raise the Steaks'. RAISE THE STEAKS! Freee. So remember when you need steak, come on down to the Steak Universe.

"Dude, I'll eat the steak if you eat the eggs." Said Gloyd.

"Do you think if we take that hat off him he'll go back into a coma?" Vanellope asked.

"Only one way to find out." Rancis replied.

The other racers walk up to Gloyd to take his hat off. "Noo!" Gloyd cried out.

I hope you enjoyed this. I had to change the part where Vanellope gets punched by Rancis because it wouldn't be right. Please review and stay frosty.


End file.
